Kuranosuke Shiraishi
Became captain, after becoming a 2nd year, of the nationally strong Shitenhouji. User of the Bible Tennis. Background Kuranosuke Shiraishi (白石蔵ノ介, Shiraishi Kuranosuke) is the Captain of Shitenhōji. He is heralded as having 'Perfect Tennis', and is referred to as 'The Bible of Shitenhōji'. His skills are so great that when he was only in his second year he was was playing singles 1. That same year, when faced against Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku in the Nationals semi-finals, Shitenhoji gave the eventual repeat champions their toughest match of the entire tournament. Though Shiraishi is the captain of Shitenhoji, many believe that the legendary Chitose Senri is stronger. However, between the two, Tezuka believed Shiraishi was the one to be more frightened of. Coincidentally, while Shiraishi believes Fuji is No. 2 in Seigaku behind Tezuka, Chitose believes Fuji is scarier than Tezuka. Appearance Shiraishi has extremely light brown (silver-brown) hair that is medium length, and his eyes are a greyish-brown. He also wears elbow-length white bandages over his left arm, which covers a golden gauntlet he recieved from his previous coach as a gift. Personality He is first introduced when the representatives of every team that will compete at the National Tournament gathered. His personality and profile are shrouded in mystery, and very little detail is available on him as of the present. The biggest reason for this is that in the previous year, he had placed himself in the Singles 1 match against Rikkai Dai, and didn't get to play when Shitenhōji was swept. Though he's famous for having 'Perfect Tennis', Shiraishi himself believes that perfect tennis is silly. However, when his team lost in the previous Nationals, Shiraishi realized that no matter how you play, all that mattered in the end was winning the match. As the captain of his team, he had to bring them victory, even if he had to play using the skills he felt are boring. It is revealed that, underneath the bandages on his left arm, he wears a gold gauntlet that was given to him by Osamu. He has worn it since his freshmen year and promised Osamu not to take it off till graduation, but had to break that promise to keep his new promise to Yanagi. Shiraishi is also known to be the only person who can placate or appease Kintarō Tōyama, the youngest and wildest member of their team. It is apparent in the manga that Kintarō, also known as Kin-chan, has a very peculiar and strong imagination, and ever since he read a manga about monsters with poison claws, he's been irrationally and childishly (albeit seriously) afraid of Shiraishi, who claims that he has poisonous claws underneath his bandaged arm. He is known for saying Ahhh...Ecstasy. Shiraishi is quite fond of his pet beetle, Kaburiel (or Gabriel), as shown in the New Prince of Tennis OVA 1. History ::See: Kuranosuke Shiraishi/History Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments *'NOTE 1' No results due to Rikkai already winning 3 sets/Shitenhōji losing 3 sets *'NOTE 2' No results due to Shitenhōji already winning 3 sets U-17 Camp Results Group League vs Greece France vs Japan Playing Styles and Techniques Entaku Shot Bible tennis.jpg Bible tennis1.jpg|The enormous amount of sidespin. Bible tennis2.jpg Bible tennis3.jpg|The spin rapidly increases. Bible tennis5.jpg|Zaizen finding it difficult to react to the immense spin of the shot. Bible tennis8.jpg The shot that inspired Kevin Smith's Illusion in the anime. Shiraishi hits a sidespin shot with the frame of the racket that causes the ball to fly in a ring formation until it hits the court without bouncing. Although in the manga the move was first shown in the Nationals, in the Nationals OVA Shiraishi uses the same stance for this move and performs it in his game against Fuji, however the scene simply skips to Shiraishi gaining the point. But it was finally shown in Another Story 2 - ~The Times We Shared~ OVA. Perfect Tennis Perfect Tennis is a style that wastes no energy at all by producing no excess or unnecessary movement, achieving the best results with each shot with very little effort. This is due to Shiraishi mastering all the fundamentals and basics through hard work and gradually being able to shape his form to the point where he can perform strokes without mannerisms or habitual actions that can lessen the use of stamina, which has a great effect in his concentration, movements, stamina, and etc. Perfect Tennis is a skilled playstyle used by Shiraishi. Instead of using named moves that are special against an attack, Shiraishi uses a variety of skilled shots to counter a move. In the game with Fuji, Shiraishi countered every attack before it evolved and was given credit to that of his skills. Due to his skilled variety of physical and technical prowess being dominant, he able to combine his I.Q. to tennis shots and make a counter towards even very hard moves. Even new moves such as Fuji's Hecatoncheires No Monban was countered by Shiraishi as he knew how to add the reverse spin with a huge topspin, later winning the match. Golden Gauntlet Two years ago, his coach, Osamu Watanabe, gave Shiraishi a golden gauntlet to wear on his left arm, "instructing" (in other words, lightly suggesting) Shiraishi to wear it until his graduation. To avoid attention, Shiraishi hid the golden gauntlet with bandages (and gave Kintaro the impression that under his bandages contained lethal poison). Since gold is 3 times heavier than lead and iron, and since Shiraishi can play normally even with the golden gauntlet on, when he takes the gauntlet off his swing speed skyrockets compared to his normal strokes. However, only the speed of his arm increases. U-17 Camp Stats He was appointed captain of the national level Shitenhouji tennis team in his second year. He uses Bible Tennis. Speed – 4: He's fast enough to move to the right spots with the necessary speed. That's all he can do. Power – 4: After taking off the golden gauntlet, he can hit strong shots. However, that's the limit of his power. Stamina – 4: He always keeps some energy in reserve, allowing him to keep playing no matter how long the match. Mental – 4: He is very self-confident without overestimating his abilities. He calculates the difference in strength between himself and his opponent and stays calm. Technique – 4: When he has the advantage, his technique is high enough to turn it into a complete victory. When he's disadvantaged, he has the skills necessary to launch a counterattack. Kurobe Memo: For a middle school student, he's perfectly balanced. He can furthermore use his special move as finisher. Just what could his weakness be...? Relationships Kintarou Tooyama Shiraishi cares about Kintaro very much. He is quite protective of him often making up unusual stories just to make him behave himself. Even though he is not as strict as the other captains and can tend to spoil his 1st year kohai, he does tolerate Kintaro's personality very well and his naive nature. Shusuke Fuji & Seiichi Yukimura Even though they started as rivals during the National Tournament causing Fuji to be hurt emotionally, he seems to had shared many common bonds with Fuji and sharing what they know about plants to each other. Fuji seems to have already forgiven Shiraishi for what he did to him during Nationals. Shiraishi and Yukimura are quite close to each other even they are from different schools. They share many common things with each other especially when it comes to plants. Yukimura even invites Shiraishi to Rikkai's flower garden and they give each other tips and advice in caring for plants. In the U-17 camp, the three of them are roommates and they get along well, sharing their interests in plants and bringing them to their room to share. Kirihara Akaya Their friendship begins during the U-17 camp where they are selected to play doubles 2 against the 3rd court. Shiraishi teaches Akaya to be more patient and helps him unlock Angel Mode. However, only when playing with doubles with Shiraishi is Akaya able to use this. He states Akaya's hair is cool. Daily School Life *06:00 - Rises from bed. *06:30 - Has breakfast after his health exercises. *07:00 - Goes to school. Morning practice. *08:30 - First Period: Japanese/Essay on A, I, U, E, O *09:30 - Second Period: Society/History of Laughter. *10:40 - Third Period: Math III. *11:40 - Fouth Period: English/American Jokes. *12:30 - Lunch break: Has an extravagant* rice bowl in the cafeteria. *13:30 - Fifth Period: Chemistry/Gathering medicinal plants. *14:30 - Sixth Period: Art. *15:30 - Hitouji Yuuji's Imitation Live (gym). *16:10 - Club activities. Special technique training. *19:00 - Returns home. Dinner *19:30 - Takes a bath. *20:00 - Training. (such as stretching with his health goods) *21:00 - Writes the serial story "Poisonous Plant Bible" for the news club. *21:30 - Reads. (plant encyclopedia) *22:30 - Does maintenance on his bandages. *23:30 - Goes to bed Note from Koharu: He still has lots to work on with laughing matters! Because Kura-rin gets embarrassed...he should take the path of surrealism. Note from Zaizen: The contents are too maniacal... What's with poisonous plants? Senpai, that's too dangerous. Trivia :See: Trivia Gallery ::See: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kansai Players Category:Osaka Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:2nd Stringers Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:April Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Aries